Sparkling Snow Chapter 1
by goldluver
Summary: Cliff is alone with only Carter as a friend and Claire is the new farmer in town!Will Cliff be able to make a new friend?And Claire,too?
1. Chapter 1

Sparkling Snow Chapter 1

It was completely silent as Cliff laid back on the chair in the church. It was until…. "Hello again Cliff~"Carter cheered. Cliff immediately jumped up and replied, "Oh…um hi…" Carter smiled and asked, "Are you getting along with everyone just fine?" Cliff looked down, "Not at all, you're the only one I can talk to!" Carter laughed, "I know you'll become friends with more people, I'll help you!" Cliff smiled weakly, "Ok,thanks." Then, the door opened, letting some light creak in. Cliff froze when he saw a blonde - headed girl run through. "Hellooooooooo,Carter! She exclaimed. "Such a beautiful day out~" Carter cried, "Well someone's happy today!" Cliff stood there, looking around everywhere,catching glimpses of the cheery girl when he could. "Yeah,well it's just…." She paused. "Hey who are you?" She looked over at Cliff grinning. Cliff stammered, "Um…well I-I um my name…is Cliff." He wasn't used to people talking to him all of a sudden like that. Carter was smiling and she said, "I'm Claire, the new farmer…nice to meet you." Cliff nodded his head. Carter asked, "Could you help Cliff out? "He needs some friends."

Cliff started to object, but Carter continued on, "He's not good at making new friends and I'm the only one he can talk to." Cliff turned away blushing, embarrassed and mumbling. Claire looked down at the floor for a few seconds and then hugged Cliff saying, "I know how it feels like to be in a new place with no friends or family and I r - really want to be friends with you, so you're not alone!" She started to cry, teardrops falling to the ground. Carter somehow slipped away and it was just them… Cliff was blushing like hell, too. He then blurted out, "W - what are you doing?" "Please don't cry!" Claire nodded letting go, Cliff being able to breathe again. "I - I'm sorry, I just don't want you be alone and I didn't find friends yet…" Claire said nervously. Cliff smiled, "Ok don't worry I'll be your awesome new friend!" Claire giggled, "If you're my awesome new friend…then this town doesn't know what the term awesome means!" Cliff argued, "Hey,without me you wouldn't have anyone to talk with right now!" Claire blushed and the two started fighting. Before they knew it, the sun set arrived. "Wow, the moon's already coming!" Claire announced. Cliff joked, "Thanks for stating the obvious." Cliff paused. "Um,I'll be going to the inn."

Claire shouted, "And I'll be walking you to the inn!" Cliff accepted, blushing a little, "Ok, let's go!"

The two ran out racing towards their fate. While they didn't know it, they were being watched by one person…wait, make that two people! (Stalker issues!)

Hi! Um…I just really love the harvest moon games and want to make stories with them…kind of going to marry Cliff, Trent,Gray,or Kai…don't know yet….Bye - bye~ Going to make more stories like this!

Oh and not much more humor, until they become better friends!

Aki

Game: Harvest Moon


	2. Chapter 2

_Sparkling Snow Chapter 2_

_Cliff was walking to the usual place he hung out (the church) , when Claire tackled into him. "Aah!" he screamed. "C - Claire?" Claire laughed, "Yeah,who else?" Cliff stammered, "C - could ya get off me?" She got up and brushed herself off. "Well, I was going to the supermarket and then I saw you going to the church, so it's kinda your fault I tackled you!" Cliff sighed, "Did you want me to go with you?" She yelled, "Yeah,we're friends after all!" She tugged him along, dragging him to the supermarket with her. He was unsure, but accepted because he didn't want to be by the bastard who got him in this mess…then again it is his own fault, too… Claire giggled and pushed through the supermarket door, letting him go, he looked around nervously. Claire cried, "First, we need lots of chocolate!" Cliff smirked, "That's what __you__ need and you shouldn't take too much, wouldn't want you to get fat." That ticked off Claire right away, she knew friends teased each other, but still!_

"_You asshole!" Claire yelled. "I'll get you!" Everyone turned their attention to them, she chased him around the store. He whispered, "Claire, you're attracting too much attention!" Claire got madder, "And who's fault is that!" Jeff shouted, "Please stop running around or you'll have to leave!" That stopped Claire right away! After that the two of them were quiet. Claire picked up some rice balls ,but they fell to the floor. Cliff excepted her to pick them up and yet she just stood there. He then got on the ground, picking them up he glanced at her. She was looking at the floor and then cried, "I thought we were friends!" With that she ran out(without the chocolate!)leaving Cliff all alone having people stare at him. Cliff didn't understand what he did wrong! Friends are supposed to tease each other, right? He did know this though, that he had to apologize!_

_Cliff ran full speed ahead to the farm, then realizing he was about to go to Claire's farm! He started panicking, but it was too late because he was already at the farm. He had to be an awesome friend! Cliff knocked on the door and out came Claire teary - eyed in her nightgown. Claire yawned, "W - what do you want?" He stayed quiet and she pulled him inside, "Well, we can talk at my table." He was nervous, this was is first time in a girls' house. The house was still rather small, but was quite cute for Claire! He sat down on the little blue cushion and she sat across from him. Claire then yelled, "What the HELL do you want?" Cliff was shocked but then yelled back, "I just wanted to apologize for earlier,ok?" She stayed silent and gazed at him, then she said softly, "Well, it's alright , apology accepted." Cliff was so happy and beamed. Claire suggested, "Let's have some tea while you're here, but I'll change into something more suitable." Cliff just sat there as she went in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her._

_Game: Harvest Moon_

_Aki ;D_

_Hope you like the story, I know me and Bob do!_


End file.
